1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a gimbal system. Specifically, the invention is a lightweight, robust gimbal actively controllable via curvilinear piezo-actuators operating in the shear mode which directly contact and rotate a spherical-shaped element within a like-shaped housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Games, toys, weapons and communication systems typically couple an acoustic-based device, a light-based device, an imaging device or the like to hardware for the purpose of transmitting, recording, detecting, classifying, and/or tracking. Presently known devices are aimed by a variety of steering methods.
Altitude-azimuth steering systems are typically composed of gyroscopes, motors, rings, and bearings. Exemplary systems include a gyroscope and mechanically complicated inner and outer gimbal elements, so as to achieve tilt within a range limited by the size of components within and packaging of the system. As such, altitude-azimuth systems are inherently complex, costly, and heavy. Furthermore, components are susceptible to stiction, fretting, and friction, which limit and frustrate the translation of any device mounted to the gimbal.
Waveguide steering includes various approaches. For example, an array of actuators might translate a microlens array along orthogonal lateral directions. Large two-dimensional lenslet arrays are possible wherein pixels are independently controlled. In another example, liquid crystal optical phase arrays (LC-OPAs) steer a beam via a phase change electrically introduced along the array. Steering results when an incident beam sees a varying refractive index as it propagates along the array. While the described approaches accurately steer a beam to within submicron accuracy, both are mechanically and electrically complex, difficult and costly to manufacture, fragile, and unreliable in and/or unsuitable to many applications.
Several steering systems based upon piezoelectric actuators are also noteworthy.
Nishimura et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,734,914, describes and claims an image recording unit permitting 360 degrees of rotation. The device includes four sets of piezoelectric elements, a rotary unit fixing frame, and a spherical rotary unit. Piezoelectric elements operate in the longitudinal mode, whereby each linear rectangular actuator is electrically poled and driven through its thickness, referred to as the d33 mode, or is electrically poled through its thickness and driven along its length, referred to as the d31 mode. The spherical rotary unit contacts and presses against the fixing frame. Piezoelectric elements are arranged and electrically activated in a pair-wise fashion so that a traveling wave is formed in the fixing frame around either the Y-axis and/or X-axis. Thereafter, the fixing frame exhibits motion which is communicated to the spherical rotary unit so as to frictionally drive the rotary unit. As such, the piezoelectric elements do not directly drive the spherical rotary unit.
Johansson, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,437,485, describes and claims a double bimorph electromechanical element capable of rotating an element via bending motion along the piezoelectric device.
Sugaya, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,872,417, describes and claims a device capable of rotating a sphere via a plurality of piezoelectric elements that first vibrate an elastic member which is thereafter communicated into the sphere as rotational motion.
Staufenberg, Jr. et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,278 describes and claims a device capable of rotating a sphere via the electromechanical translation of linear piezoelectric elements which expand and contract in response to electrical signals.
The related arts do not provide a gimbal device capable of rapidly rotating a sphere via the direct contact by curvilinear actuators comprised of a piezoelectric material operating in the shear mode, also referred to as d12, d14, d15, or d16 mode.
Therefore, what is required is a lightweight, low-volume, and mechanically simple gimbal device which provides for the direct rotational drive of a spherical element by curvilinear piezoelectric actuators operating in the shear mode.